


Good Son

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gw500 prompt bad.  A sequel of sorts to 'Strike a Cord'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Son

"I was always the good kid, the one that everyone expected to graduate as valedictorian and go to Harvard." Quatre picked up a rock and threw it, watching as it arched through the air to land in the middle of the pond with a small plop. "The one that all the parents loved and the other kids either envied or sucked up to."

Trowa nodded, acknowledging the statement. "So, what happened?" The fact that Quatre was working as a bartender at a high-class gay bar and attending the local university implied that he had ended up taking a different path than originally expected. "Something must have changed that."

Quatre paused for a minute before throwing another stone, not taking his eyes off it as it followed the same trajectory as its predecessor. "Not something, someone. I fell in love. It was the greatest and worst moment of my life. I was still valedictorian and the offer for Harvard was there, but with strings. The night of graduation my father sat us both down and said he would pay for school; full ride wherever we wanted to go for as long as we wanted on the condition that we never saw each other again. "

"And you said no?" It was more of a statement than a question, the answer obvious in the fact that Quatre was here with him and not somewhere on the East Coast.

Nodding, a slight smile on his lips, Quatre toyed with the grass between them. "Yes, I said no. I was tired of being the perfect son. The one who lived in fear of doing something wrong and upsetting the status quo. It was one of those surreal moments when you realize that the decision you make will change the course of your life. I had no idea what would happen, exactly, just that I was finished lying to myself and the world about who I was."

"What happened to the guy? The one you were in love with?" Trowa kept his voice calm and casual, trying not to let any hint of nervousness show through. He suspected this story did not have a happy ending, but he'd been fooled before. It was equally possible that Quatre was happily shacked up with a boyfriend somewhere and his overtures of friendship had been nothing more than that.

"Last I heard he was at Stanford, majoring in engineering and happily engaged to the girl that my father expected me to marry."

"I'm sorry." Trowa reached out and tentatively rested a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "That must have been difficult."

Lifting his eyes to meet Trowa's, Quatre smiled, shrugging his shoulder just slightly so that Trowa's hand rose and fell with the movement, but was not dislodged. "We all make our choices and have to live with what comes from them. As tough as it was living on my own I felt more alive than I ever had in my life. Digging ditches and landscaping and all the other shit jobs I had before I started bartending were worth it to know that I could live my life the way I wanted. I could study music instead of business…" Quatre paused, his gaze dropping back down to the grass.

"And?"

Quatre looked up, inhaling slowly as he did so. "And I was, and am, free to love whoever I choose."


End file.
